Shiruno Yuki
Approval Mar 3/13, 4 feats 'Appearance and Personality' Shiruno is a small underweight girl. She has shocking blue hair with a ribbon tied in it, often blue or green. She wears a grubby blue and white jumper dress and white socks with her sandals. Despite her malnourished appearance, she is quite nimble and quick on her feat. She is used to having to run away, either after stealing food or having to flee persecution when using her powers to protect herself. She is somewhat of a prodigy for her age but is wild and untrained. She claims to have learnt her abilities from 'a fairy in the lake'. Shiruno is a loner, who although can be polite is often churlish and disdainful against people she sees as weak (but who live in comfort) but she's just bitter after receiving so much abuse herself. A typical scrawny girl, Shiruno is not particularly strong and being of such small stature she has very little arm strength and short reach. She has some Taijutsu skill but nothing exceptional and prefers fighting at range. Her small size does allow her to take advantage of some openings her opponents might not be used to but for the most part she is often overwhelmed physically by assailants. Shiruno is a nimble girl and quick on her feet. Weighing so little it is easy for her to change direction once moving and, aided by her small size, can dodge quite easily any obvious and fore-warned attack. She can be a little indecisive at times and her reaction times suffer because of it. Being only nine, Shiruno is not as well rounded mentally as most of her peers. She can be bossy and precocious at times and seems to have picked up an amazing vocabulary of language, including some rather rude words one would not expect of someone her age. But despite being able to talk the talk, she cannot always walk the walk. She lacks the experience of her elders and her intuition suffers because of it. She isn't particularly observant and can often struggle to 'read the mood' of any given situation. Academically, she is an idiot. Her chakra reserves are huge and she is naturally talented in its manipulation, moulding Ice chakra being almost instinctive for her and she often gives herself small wings of ice purely for aesthetic reasons. She enjoys playing with her abilities and gains simple joy from making small ice sculptures and freezing frogs! She is quite capable of casting jutsu over and over again for some time before getting exhausted and even then can continue after a short rest. Her skill in genjutsu is particularly low but once she has figured out she is under the effects she can break free without too much difficulty. Being such a small girl, Shiruno cannot take many hits and bruises like a peach. She has an advantage in that, weighing so little she bounces rather well and her bones are still softer and more supple than a fully developed adult. When angry she has quite the strength of will and can continue fighting to collapsing point. It's an odd twist in that she may start to cry quite easily when being teased by her friends but being stabbed in the leg is more likely to cause her to start spiking things with icicles in a rage. However, again, she is nine and does not have the stamina of a fully grown adult. She may have the tenacity of someone fully grown but cannot keep up with someone who has been training for as long as she has been alive. Her battle theme is here 'Stats' (Total: 38) Strength: 4 Speed: 7 Intelligence: 4 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 8 Endurance: 5 CP: 70 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Chakra nature: Wind Genin 2: Kekkai Genkai: Ice Nature Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Ice Sign: Icicle Fall 10CP # Ice Sign: Sword Freezer 10CP, active for 3 rounds before dissipating. # Wind Sign: Wind of the Tengu Path 5CP per 10 yards # Ice Sign: Insta-Freeze Beam 10CP Equipment * (2) Shuriken Set * (2) Makibishi Ryo * Ryo earned: 5500 * Current Ryo: 5500 Completed Missions Quest points *Total: 11 *Banked: 3 S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 1 * Hunt Down the Missing Kiri ninja: 4 C-Rank: 2 * Get the Scroll of Snake: 2 * Missing Nin Retrieval : 3 D-Rank: 1 The Hot Springs: 1 Raids: 0 Other: 0 Overseen: 0 Leaf Visitation: 1 Recapped: 0 'History and Story' Since she is an ice user of the cursed Yuki clan she is shunned by all who feel the icy aura emanating from her but she pretends not to care, boasting about her abilities and measuring her existence as a competition of power with anyone she meets. She claims to be the strongest and smartest but in reality she is a nine year old girl who is struggling to understand and control her kekkai genkai. She is ostentatiously a member of Hidden Mist but in reality she is left to her own devices and brought in by the ANBU with bribes of food when her talents are required. No one in the village knows or cares who her parents are and she does appear to be nothing more than an orphaned street urchin. Shiruno only has 3 friends in the world and they are imaginary. A fairy who lives in the lake, a tengu who lives in the woods and a kappa that lives in the river. She believes that these three taught her the jutsu she knows but this is incorrect, they just represent the facets of her chakra release (The fairy is ice, the tengu wind and the kappa water). She is somewhat hesitant about meeting new people but recently has begun interacting with some of the other Genin of Kirigakure. Recently Shiruno tagged along with a weird looking man with massive straggly hair in a black cloak in an adventure towards a cave on the grounds that he'd buy her food. Outside the cave was an ugly man who attacked them but them pleaded mercy when things didn't go his way so she stuck him with her shuriken and spat on his body. She's pretty sure had the tables been turned and she's begged for mercy she would have been assaulted again. Inside the dark scary cave was a funny looking chest but before she could open it 4 men in animal masks jumped out of the shadows and attacked them. One of them got spiked by an icicle fall, another was stabbed in the groin with a sword freezer and the other two were coved in water from the cloaked man's water summoning scroll so she moulded ice chakra into the water and froze them. The chest they found had a boring old scroll in it but the cloaked man bought her ramen so it was okay. In the Village Hidden in the Mist, Shiruno started to make more friends. A boy called Kai Senchi bought her some food (a sure-fire way to win her affection) and chatted about the village. She explained about being homeless and so he offered to let her crash at his place. It was good not being outside in the cold and wet for once but there were some weird noises coming from his older sisters room. About this time she also met Allen Walker, Hayate Yuki and Taiki Kuro. The latter was walking about disorientated and bleeding asking for help when the other two ran up, one giving the other a piggy-back. It looked a bit like a gay love scene but she decided not to say anything as she often got shouted at whenever she talked about that kind of stuff. Tch, it's not her fault mean old men tried to do weird things to her when she used to sleep in alleyways. Well, they always got an icicle in the bum if they got too close. It was through Kai that Shiruno met Momo Gami, it was mooted that she should visit and, since she was another Kunoichi, possibly stay there. After going shopping for sweets and a dress, Shiruno decided that she should stay with Momo. After all, it wouldn't be right sleeping with a boy and with her mild Androphobia she could actually relax at night. Once she was finally settled, Shiruno was sent on a formal mission to track down a rouge ninja that had fled towards the Village Hidden in the Rain. With the alliance between the villages (and the under-strength millitary staffing) it was decided that only Shiruno would be sent and she would co-operate in the mission with two Hidden Rain ninja. The missing-nin had reportedly stolen a scroll from Amegakure and they were keen to get it back. After following tracks for some time, they encountered a trap set by their target. Tehy attempted to set a trap but were foiled by the use of a clone. Eventually, they found the real ninja and after a brief battle defeated him. The Ame-nin took the scroll and Shiruno took his head and destroyed the body. While walking back to Kiri, the head started to smell a bit funny so Shiruno encased it in ice to keep it as fresh as possible. The journey back home was long but mentally refreshing. Shiruno enjoyed being able to leisurely take in the countryside and the few time she was accosted by bandits or opportunistic men, a quick waving around of the ex-traitors head put paid to most of their ambitions and a barrage of Ice jutsu the rest. Soon after returning to Hidden Mist, Shiruno was once called upon to hunt down rouge ninja, a pair of brothers one of whom was a Jonin. Again, this was to be a joint mission with Hidden Rain but this time fellow Kiri-nin Hayate Yuki went with her. Once at Amegakure they did rendezvous with the loud red-head Katsu the Flying Blade and Masaki Gami who Shiruno thought was both trustworthy and creepy at the same time, like a dentist. After searching around and intimidating locals they stumbled upon their targets by sheer chance and fought the brothers, eventually defeating them. Shiruno found fighting in the Hidden Rain village quite easy due to the constant falling water to be able to freeze with her ice jutsu. Once again, they decapitated the fallen enemy and destroyed their bodies. However, the faces did not look like those on the mission dossier but Masaki, using his dentistry powers established that they had been surgically altered and invited the team back to his lab while he performed analysis. Some say the lab was more than it appeared to be but that is a story for another time. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure